totaldramadespairfandomcom-20200213-history
Divathon
The Contestants are to face the most, highest, scariest, horrifying diving challenge of all, they must dive down the 1000 ft high cliff into the lake below, that is infested with man eating sharks and electric eels. Plot Casts Dialouge Chris: Last time on Total Drama Despair, the camper's survival skills are tested as they are faced to a survival challenge in the woods for 1 night, loads of tension happening, Tom and daniel argue, 2 teams won, and 2 teams got stalked by a bear, who, somebody *points to self with 2 thumbs* made them camp near its cave, haha, were nearing the merge people, so stay tuned for this episode of.... TOTAL....DRAMA.....DESPAIR!!!! *Theme song plays* inside the mess hall* Chef: enjoy today's special Harriet: special? its the old gruel Chef: STOP COMPLAINING AND SHUT UP! *harriet runs to a table* Chef: *conf* like i always said, i slave over a hot stove cooking for these miserable brats, when will i ever get to do something fun around here? Malik: *conf* the food has gotten worse everyday everyone eating, Bp's table* Daniel: so sad that Arturo is gone, and he is still here Katelyn: we cant just throw a game to vote him off Demi: nobody needs to Tom: *earsdropping* Tom: *conf* i got lucky last time, now every dork here is ganging on me Chris: *walks in* hello kiddies Scarlet: for the last time stop calling us th..... Chris: shush, now, today's challenge is gonna be not so hard Everyone: phew Chris: and not so easy Everyone: *groans* Chris: if you all watched, youll probably know this challenge, now lets see how you all do it yourself Dan: soo....what is it? Chris: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttts a diving challenge Doug: *conf* i got a bad feeling about that Chris: sooo... lets get started, in 30 minutes Doug: uh... this should be a piece of cake? on the tallest cliff* Jonna: you just had to say it Chris: so.... today's challenge is just like the first one in season 1: jump off the 1000 foot high cliff, into the lake, but this time *chuckles* we have a bit of a harder one, haha All contestants: *groan* Chris: i know, fun right, part 1 is to only jump off the cliff into the lake, and hit the safe area there, i must warn you though, be careful with those rocks down there Emma: anything else? Chris: no, not for now Omar: did you even test the challenge yet? Chris: um yeah, we tested it years ago, Chef: rrr, i almost got bitten by a shark Chris: well, still safe enough, so, get to it, oh and by the way, people who chickens out of this, gets a punishment Melissa: and that is? Chris: we'll confiscate your normal clothing and return them the next day, as well as the chicken hat, haha Harriet: cant we do something else other than this? Chris: no, come on you chickens, the winning team gets to enjoy a reward at the end of the challenge, which is, get their own hot tub, AND a BBQ on the beach Dan: fair enough Chris: ok, so, first up, the winners of the last challenge Damien: um yeah chris, both us and code blue won Chris: well bashing beetles go first Mei: oh come on, why? Chris: because i said so, and because your team name's alphabet is b, which is before c Damien: *sighs* well, guess we have no choice, whos first? cricket chirps* Damien: anyone? Mei: no Damien: *conf* wretched team Damien: *sighs* oh wells, here goes nothing *jumps off the cliff* Chris: and he's..... Damien: *hits a buoy* arrghh! Demi: ooh, ouch! Dan: thats gotta hurt Chris: well, after seeing that demo, whos up next? Emma: uh.... please melissa, go first Melissa: dont think so red *pushes emma off* Emma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, *splashes, lands in the circle* that was not funny! Melissa: *fully laughing* great that was fu...... Jaoa: *as chuck* just JUMP off the freakin cliff already Melissa: im only doing this so we dont lose *jumps off the cliff* Jaoa: *jumps after her* Mei: hmmph, pathetic *jumps as well* Chris: okay, all their players jumped, code blue, youre up next Malik: uh... you know? whos up? Junior: fine, lets go *jumps* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *jumps into the circle* sweet! Jonna: *jumps* *screams as shes falling but suceeds* Doug: *jumps* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *in circle* Emily: *about to jump* whoa, its higher than i thought Malik: come on you can do it Emily: *about to again, but runs and hugs dan* Dan: *hugs her back* hey Em, try your best, i know you can do it, its alright if you cant do it, i wont blame you Emily: *blushes* thanks *tries again* wish me luck *jumps and lands in circle* Dan: lets go! *jumps* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Malik: *conf* i hope i can do this... uh.. see, i got a little fear of heights Malik: *jumps* whoooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! *suceeds* Chris: well, one last jumper, Omar, you up for it? Omar: no? Chris: well its either that or your team loses Omar: *gulps* come on, i can do this Omar: *conf* this aint gonna be easy Omar: *charges* CAAAANNOOONNBALLLL!!!!! *jumps* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan and Malik looks concerned as he bellyflops towards them* Malik: move! Omar: *bellyflops and suceeds* Ouch!! why does it hurt so much! Chris: ooooh, ow, can we get a rewind of that? *rewinds omar's jump* ooh, just look at that impact, and again *rewinds and plays again* oh, classic! Demi: ok, everyone one of us is gonna have to jump, or we lose Chris: so, once again, bashing beetles and code blue are tied up, so now, black plague, youre up Daniel: so uh... whos going first? Tom: ooh, too scared to go first yourself? Daniel: scared? ill show you who's scared *pushes Tom off the cliff* silent* Demi: isnt there suppose to be a splash Chris: yes, but, tom encountered a little.....problem Tom wedged on a stick* Tom: *conf* what the heck was that? some kind of cliff wedgie? Tom: *swimming suit rips and he falls, out of the circle, suit lands on his face* oh, sick! sharks about to eat him but finds him you know what, they swim away* Daniel: *jumps* Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Demi: *screams and jumps* Katelyn: *jumps and screams at the same time* Scarlet: *jumps, screaming* Serena: *screaming and jumping* Cassidy: *jumping but is calm* Chris: okay, everyone fully jumped, congratulations, you all HAVE to take the torture for part 2 Malik: wait... theres a part 2? Chris: yes, surprised? Damien: no Chris: although the challenge till take place later, its time for you all to take a break, so, back to your cabins or something, i dont care, or go to the mess hall and eat somethin. mess hall* code blue discussing* Malik: alright, part 2 wont be easy as part 1, so we better all jump, and lets hope theyre were not all chickens Dan: Agreed outside campgrounds, black plague discussing* Daniel: so, everyone ready for part 2? Katelyn: we dont even know what it is Demi: its gonna be hard, i can tell *back at the cliff again* Chris: so kiddies, you ready for challenge, part 2? Omar: you bet Malik: what have you got for us now? Chris: part 2 of the challenge: is to dive off the cliff again *all campers relieved* Chris: but......... we added a few electric eels in it this time, AND Tom: and what? Chris: this time, youll be blindfolded when you jump *everyone gasps* Daniel: *conf* ok now that is just way to dangerous Jonna: *conf*is Chris trying to kill us? Dan: *conf* i knew this challenge is gonna be dangerous, everything with multiple parts has to be upgraded Chris: so, once you jumped, you must dive down to grab a flag that is pinned to the bottom of the lake, inside the safe zone. so, i wish you all good luck, but luck may not help you, sooo, get to it, we'll go in the same order as before Damien: *with blindfold* *gulps* this is just insane, *walking* where is the darn ju....... *falls off* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls inside the circle* Chris: he made it? Mei: i am not doing this, i doubt the others are doing it anyways Chris: fine, heres your chicken hat, chicken little *laughs* Melissa: so aint i Chris: *upset* come on, jump already! we dont have that much chicken hats Emma: *blindfold* *falls* *screams as she falls* TBC tomorrow, should be finished eventually. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes